Stella Alexandra Malfoy
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: Skylar Collins grew up believing she was the daughter of Elena and Alexander Collins. But upon searching through her parents belongings she finds a birth certificate with the name 'Stella Malfoy' on it. She is confused until she finds a letter from her parents. After reading it Sky realises that her life has been a lie. What will she do? Stay as Sky Collins or become Stella Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins/ Stella Malfoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: In this story Sky founds out that her parents didn't died when she was a baby. They are actually in fact alive. She also founds out she had a twin brother.**

**AN2: She is a student at the Mystic Academy but due to unforeseen problems she is transferred to Hogwarts.**

**Summary: **Skylar Collins grew up believing she was the daughter of Elena and Alexander Collins. But upon searching through her parents belongings she finds a birth certificate with the name 'Stella Malfoy' on it. She is confused her friend Draco Malfoy never mentioned that he had a sibling. Upon further searching she finds a letter to her from her parents after reading it Sky realises that her life has been a lie. Will she find her real family and will she stay as Sky Collins or become Stella Malfoy?

19th March 1993

"Elena will you and Alex look after my little girl?" Narcissa asked as she cradled her baby girl to her chest.

"Narcissa I promise," Elena whispered.

"Thank you," Narcissa whispered and handed her the baby. Narcissa knew it would be hard but it was the only way for her child to be safe.

Five months later Narcissa could not believe what she was hearing. Elena and Alexander Collins had died and their daughter Skylar had lived and killed the Dark Lord (also known as Lord Zod). Her daughter had been removed from wizarding society. How was Narcissa going to get her daughter back?

Present Day

Twelve year old Skylar Collins was sitting in her room looking through her parents belongings she was hoping to find some photos of her parents as she had no idea what they looked like. As she pulled out a wooden box she noticed a piece of paper fall to the floor she picked it up and studied it. It was a certificate of some sort then she read what was on it.

_Certificate of Birth_

_Name: Stella Alexandra Malfoy_

_DOB 19__TH__ March1993_

_Mother: Narcissa Malfoy_

_Father: Lucius Malfoy_

Sky was confused she was friends with Draco Malfoy and he never mentioned having a sister or any sibling at all. She wondered who this Stella girl was. She then turned her attention to the wooden box and opened it to find a letter with her name on it. She pulled it out and opened it. It was a letter from her parents.

_Our Dearest Sky_

_If you are reading this then we are no longer among the living. __Before we get into the main reason we are writing. We must tell you that whatever you do we are proud of whom you are and our love shall remain with you always._

_Now the reason of this letter is to tell you the truth. We are not your biological parents you were given to us as a baby to protect. Your biological parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. You have a brother called Draco. And your name is Stella Alexandra Malfoy and not Skylar Elisabeth Collins._

_The reason for changing your name was because the Dark Lord would have killed you and Narcissa didn't want that as she is friends with Elena so we agreed to take you._

_We are truly sorry for this Sky but we did it to protect you. We asked that you find your true family as they miss you._

_Love _

_Alex and Elena_

Sky or Stella stared at the letter in her hands she wasn't a Collin she was a Malfoy. Her parents are alive and she has a brother. She realised that the only way to get some answers is to ask the Malfoys. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a note she then handed it to Aisha and sent her off. All she could do now was wait.

Narcissa Malfoy was writing to Dumbledore thanking him for all the help he gave them to help them come out as spies. Her son Draco was sitting on the table across from her excitedly telling her husband about potions class with his godfather Severus Snape. Suddenly a white owl flew in through the open window and landed in-front of her. "That's Sky's owl," Draco said looking up at the owl. He had met Sky on her first visit to Hogwarts. Both Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other in shock.

"Draco could you leave the room for a moment please?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded and left the room.

Lucius told the note from the owl and opened it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy_

_You may know me from Draco as his friend Skylar Collins. Well it has appeared that my name is not Skylar Collins but is in fact Stella Alexandra Malfoy. I have questions that I wish to ask both of you._

_If you could please reply to arrange when we can meet._

_From Stella Malfoy formerly Sky Collins_

Lucius and Narcissa couldn't believe it. Their daughter had written to them. She knew who she truly was and wanted to talk to them. They left the room to go and find Draco and tell him the truth. They found him in his room reading one of his schoolbooks he stopped when his parents entered the room.

"We have something to tell you Draco. . ."

Meanwhile Stella was lying on her bed she tried to sleep but she couldn't turn off her mind which was going crazy with the new information she had recently learned. Then she reached over and grabbed her birth certificate while she stared at it she could feel a tingling feeling run through her. She pushed it aside focusing on the certificate in her hands. She soon fell asleep holding the certificate in her hands.

The next day Stella woke up to someone banging on her bedroom door. She quickly hid the certificate in the box and hid it in her trunk. The door opened and Stella came face-to-face with a very mad Victor Clarke. He didn't said anything as he grabbed her and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs and into the living room he threw her to the floor and started to beat her.

At the Malfoys Draco woke up screaming. His parents came in as he screamed again. Draco then managed to clam down. He turned to his parents tears in his eyes.

"Stella's hurt. I can feel that she is in pain." He whispered hoping his sister was ok.

Lucius got up and headed out to find his daughter and end her pain.

Stella tried to fight back but she was slowly getting weak then she heard the front door crash opened then a blur as her uncle went flying then a man with blonde hair appeared and the last thing she said was "Dad."

Then she passed out.

Lucius couldn't believe his ears his daughter called him dad. He gently picked her up and apparated back to the Malfoy Manor. Once there he laid his daughter down on the couch and went to get Narcissa.

While he did this Draco heard his father's return and went downstairs and saw his father leave the living room. When his father was gone he rushed down and into the living room and gasped slightly at the sight of his sister lying injured on the couch. He went over and held her hand Stella eyes opened when she felt someone touch her. When she saw Draco she squeezed his hand which made Draco smile.

Then their parents entered the room and while Draco stepped away Narcissa came over and got to work healing her daughter's injures. Once she was bandaged up Draco came back over and gently hugged his sister and she hugs him back feeling for the first time in her life safe.

Lucius and Narcissa smile at their children. Draco eventually lets his sister go and helps her up. Once they are standing facing each other their parents could see the differences between them. While Draco had blonde hair and grey eyes Stella had black hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes. Both Stella and Draco didn't mind if they looked different from each other they were brother and sister through blood and no one would take that away from them.

Three months later and Stella was happy to be back with her family. She and Draco had their own rooms but that didn't mean that they were welcomed in each other's rooms. While Stella learned from Narcissa on how to act like a young lady she was still a child and enjoyed to spend time with her brother. She later found out that her parents only act like they were the Dark Lord's followers but are actually good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins/ Stella Malfoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Stella awoke with sun shining across her face and she smiled. She had just sat up in her bed when Draco suddenly burst into the room and jumped onto her bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS!" he yelled. Stella smiled and hugged her brother when he calmed down. "Happy Birthday to you too brother." She said. Draco smiled and then grabbed her hand. "Come on Mum and Dad and Uncle Sev are waiting for us." He said pulling her arm. Stella laughed as she let her brother pulled her down the stairs and into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STELLA AND DRACO!" Narcissa, Lucius and Severus shouted happily when both siblings ran though the door.

"Well sit down sit down! And lets open your presents," Narcissa smiled happily.

After the presents had been opened Stella got as follows:

- A photo album and a bracelet from her parents.

- A potion's journal and a book on animagi from Severus

- A set of colour inks and a raven feather quill along with a Muggle notebook from Draco.

"How did you know I liked to write?" Stella asked looking at her brother.

"I'm your twin. I could feel it," Draco said shrugging. Stella smiled and hugged her bother, her parents and shook hands with Severus.

Soon the brother and sister were dressed in dress robes and ready to go somewhere they did not know where. When the twins noticed they were at Hogwarts they were confused until they entered the Great Hall to find it decorated with banners and such with People yelling out surprise and such. Stella was frozen in shock but Draco was smiling and already accepting presents from the teachers and his friends. Soon Sky saw her friends and ran over to them. They all gasped when they saw how different Sky looked but Hermione and Ginny still pulled her in for a hug. "Can't… breath!" Sky gasped and both let her go.

"Hiya Stella," the twins said grinning.

"Hello Fred and George," Stella said.

Stella managed to escape her party when it all began to get a bit too much for her. Stella sat outside by the lake letting the breeze flutter in her hair and on her face. She took a big breath and calmed herself down before gazing out at the lake. She would do this to calm herself down.

"Stella? Are you okay?" Lucius said when he came across her.

"I'm fine Dad. I just need some time to myself." Stella said.

Lucius understood that Stella was still processing that she had a family that she never knew about.

"Ready to go back to the party?" Lucius asked and Stella nodded. She was helped up by her dad and they went back inside.

A few days before the term at Hogwarts started Lucius and Narcissa arranged to take Stella and Draco out to get their school supplies. Stella was feeling excited and nervous about starting at Hogwarts she was still in contact with her friends from the Mystic Academy and they all wished her luck. Stella got out of bed and went over to her brother's room.

"Draco! Get up!" Stella laughed yanking her brother's blanket from him. Draco just groaned and tried to find the blanket again to cover himself with.

"Go 'way Stella," Draco mumbled.

"Oh come on Dray!" Stella whined.

"OK I'm up I'm up!" Draco grumbled and Stella grinned running to the bathroom before Draco had the chance. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT STELLA!" Draco yelled and Stella's eyes went wide and her breathing quickened. She knew Draco had said it in a joking kind of way but she just got flashbacks. Stella shook her head to try to rid herself of the memories before she went crashing to the floor shaking and struggling to breathe. "Stella are you OK?" Draco asked through the door. Stella tried to reply but all she could do was scream and clutch her head.

Draco's eyes went wide when he heard his sister scream and he ran downstairs to his parents. "Draco what's going on?" Lucius asked looking up.

"It's Stella! I think I said something to trigger a flash back," Draco said tears in his eyes. Lucius got up and hurried to the bathroom whilst Narcissa pulled Draco into her arms.

"It's not your fault Draco," she soothed.

"I know," Draco mumbled, "but that doesn't stop me from feeling guilty," he added.

Meanwhile Lucius had reached the bathroom and had crouched down by Stella pulling out his wand and extracting the memory that was causing the child pain before placing it in a glass vial. Stella stopped thrashing about and gasped for breath soon she was calmed enough for Lucius to pull her into a hug. "Are you OK now?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," was the reply from the girl.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Stella," Lucius said and Stella nodded. "Now come on get ready and then we can go get your school supplies," Lucius smiled causing Stella to smile too.

Soon the Malfoy family were at Diagon Ally collecting the school books, new robes and a new cauldron for Stella. "This year is going to be great," Draco said happily.

"Yeah great," Stella smiled.

And both siblings really believed this, oh how wrong they were.

September 1st came and that day found Stella laughing as she ran onto the platform with her brother, their parents walked behind them smiling. The morning was a sunny one and Muggle's swarmed the platforms of Kings Cross Station. "Draco, Stella stay close," Lucius called as he pushed Stella's trolley and Narcissa pushed Draco's.

"OK Dad," Stella replied running over to their parents laughed and Draco ran to catch up, he loved having his twin around it was never a dull moment in the Malfoy house hold with his sister around.

"Right we're going onto Platform 9 3/4 now so take your trolleys," Lucius said raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yes Father," Draco said smiling.

Stella nodded and took her trolley from her dad before running through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Soon she was joined by her brother and then their parents.

After several hugs from their parents the twins finally boarded the train with and found a compartment to themselves. The two spent the rest of the train ride talking about the year. Soon Hogwarts was in view and Draco smiled at Stella's awed looking face.

Finally the feast. Stella waved to Draco as she stood waiting to be sorted.

"Stella Malfoy," she then said smiling at Stella.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled after some deliberation. Stella jumped up and ran over to Hermione, Harry, Fred and George.

Stella waved to her brother before following Hermione back to Gryffindor tower. She wrote to her parents before falling asleep smiling wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins/ Stella Malfoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: This chapter is a while after the last one**

**AN2: Also there is a new character I created called Shane Maxwell and he doesn't like Draco or Stella**

Stella sat on the train back to Hogwarts smiling happily and joking around with Hermione, Harry, Blaise and Draco.

Soon they had arrived at Hogwarts and went their separate ways to their house tables. Stella sat with Hermione, Harry, George and Fred for dinner and could feel a pair of eyes glaring at her back. She turned and realised that it was Shane who was glaring at her.

The next morning Stella got up dressed and went to head out to the Great Hall when she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. 'Crap!' she thought when she saw Shane. Shane advanced on her and glared down at her.

Stella stood up and turned her back on him only to have a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

Shane dragged Stella into the bathroom. Stella tried to fight out of Shane's grip but the boy just tightened his hold until he threw Stella on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Stella asked. Shane just growled and kicked Stella in the stomach.

"You're a freak! A waste of space!" Shane yelled as he kicked and punched. Stella curled in on herself to try and protect herself from the onslaught.

Soon Shane had enough and left leaving Stella curled up on the bathroom floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Where is Stella?" Draco asked Blaise as he noticed a very satisfied looking Shane Maxwell enter the Great Hall but not his sister.

"I don't know. It's not like Stella to be this late," Blaise said. Suddenly Draco doubled over in pain gripping his head and chest. Everyone in the Great Hall stopped what they were doing and looked at Draco who was screaming in pain. Snape ran over to him but could find nothing wrong and Draco waved him off.

"I'm fine! It's Stella! Something's wrong!" he cried in panic. Immediately Blaise, Harry, Hermione and some of the other teachers along with Draco were all standing up.

"Can you tell where she is?" Hermione asked. Draco screwed his face up.

"Come on sis where are you? Tell me!" Draco muttered and suddenly Stella's room flashed in-front of his eyes along with the open bathroom door where a trail of blood was leading from. "Bathroom!" Draco yelled and bolted out of the room.

Stella coughed in pain and whimpered as her ribs jolted. When all of a sudden she heard a voice in her head. _'Come on sis where are you? Tell me!' _Stella gasped and screwed her eyes shut imagining the dorm room and the bathroom door. It wasn't long before she blacked out.

Draco stood panting in-front of the Fat Lady. All the Portraits had been informed about the two siblings. "My Lady has Stella left?" he asked.

"No my dear I have not seen her and it is slightly worrying," she said.

"Please I think she's hurt. Can you let me in?" Draco pleaded.

"Of course dear!" she cried and opened.

"Thank you!" Draco yelled as he ran into the common room and up the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. Draco found the room with Stella's name on it and ran in.

Draco could hear people running up behind him but all he cared about was finding his sister. Draco froze when the smell of blood hit him, he looked over at the bathroom door and sure enough there was a trail of blood on the floor.

Draco choked on a sob as he walked towards the bathroom and saw his sister lying on the bathroom floor in her own blood and her eyes closed. "Stella!" he screamed as he collapsed to his knees by his sister. Somewhere after this he passed out.

Draco woke in the hospital wing in the bed next to his sister who was covered in bandages but was cleaned of all blood. His parents were both asleep in the chairs between the two siblings. "Father?" Draco croaked as he saw his father move. Lucius' eyes fluttered open and he turned to his son.

"Draco are you OK?" Lucius asked looking at his son. Draco nodded slightly but his eyes soon returned to Stella.

"Will she be OK?" Draco asked.

"She'll be fine, a bit shaken and in a bit of pain for a while, but she'll be fine," Lucius said smiling slightly.

"Draco do you have any idea who could have done this to your sister?" Lucius asked.

"Shane Maxwell. He was the last to come into the hall before I felt Stella's pain and he had a sick satisfied look on his face. Not only that but I swear there was some cracks in his knuckles," Draco said.

Lucius nodded and sent a patronus to Dumbledore and Severus, class was obviously still in session as none of the twins' friends where in the room.

"Madam Pomfrey sent them away to have Lunch. Classes were cancelled for the day while they try and find out who it was that attacked your sister," Lucius explained. Draco just nodded not really paying any attention at all.

He had failed. He had promised to take care of his sister, to protect her. But now his sister, his twin, was lying unconscious in a hospital bed because Draco hadn't been there.

He was the worst brother ever.

Stella's dream

_"Help me! Somebody!" Stella cried out. _

_"Stella!" Draco called._

_"Draco? Where are you?" Stella asked looking around for any sign of her brother. _

_"Wake up Stella!" Draco said again._

_"Where are you?" Stella cried again tears falling down her cheeks. _

"Stella wake up!" Draco yelled panic laced in his voice. Stella's eyes snapped open and she looked around in a daze. "Oh thank God," Draco sighed when he saw his sister was awake.

"Draco? What happened?" Stella asked.

"You were attacked Stella. Do you remember?" Draco asked and Stella nodded.

"Shane attacked me," Stella mumbled.

"Where is everyone?" Stella suddenly asked.

"Mother and Father are in a meeting with Dumbledore and Mrs and Mr Maxwell. Blaise, Harry and Hermione are filling in the rest of our friends about what we can gather happened," Draco replied.

"Oh OK," Stella said. "How long was I out?" Stella asked.

"A week. None of us left your side in all that time but Madam Pomfrey kicked everyone out today except me," Draco said. Stella nodded and yawned. "Go to sleep Stella. I'll be right here when you wake up," Draco said smiling.

"Love you Draco," Stella mumbled as she fell to sleep.

"I love you too sis," Draco replied smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins/ Stella Malfoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

Draco's P.O.V

I watched as my sister struggled in her sleep whimpering and crying for the third time this week, it was always the same dream and it pained me to see her in such distress.

Stella started thrashing around so I jumped up and started soothing her. "Wake up Stella. . . shhh. . . come on sis wake up," I said stroking her hair and watching as her eyes opened and looked at me. "You OK?" I asked.

"I am now," Stella replied snuggling into my side. I smiled knowing that I was able to comfort my sister.

Time Skip (Draco and Stella are 16.) (AN: This is during the Half-Blood Prince as Stella knows about Draco's mission and tries to help him.)

Soon September 1st came but as far as Draco was concerned, he wished it hadn't.

"I can't do this, Stella..." he whispered to his sister once they were back on the train.

"Professor Snape will help you..." She said, her throat closing up at the thought of murder. "You should speak to him right away."

It was around Christmas, when Stella found Draco crying in a bathroom.

"Draco? What is it?" She said, running to her brother's side and pulling him to her as they both sank to the ground. "Talk to me..."

"S-Stella... I can't do it..." He said between sobs.

Stella paused and drank in her brother's words. "What if I try and help?" She asked.

"What and have the Dark Lord mad at both of us? No! I have to do this on my own!" Draco spat. "Just leave me alone Stella!"

"I am not going to lea- ouch!"

She gripped her arm where he had sent a stinging hex at her. Stella stared at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Leave me alone! I don't- I don't want you helping me. Not with this... not something like this..." he said, trailing off in a pitiful sigh.

"Draco-"

"No! Get out!"

Stella left him quickly in tears. She ran all the way to her dorm room and cried on her bed. She didn't want anything to happen to her brother but she couldn't bear to see him like this. This Draco wasn't _her_ Draco. Her Draco was so much better than this one.

Then Stella remembered that the Head master was slowly getting weak for some reason maybe if Draco had to kill him it might put an end to his suffering. It was worth a try.

The night that Draco planned to kill the Headmaster Stella talked to him and told him the truth and he agreed that if Draco killed him it wouldn't be murder. Stella couldn't believe what happened next though. The Headmaster froze her and hid her in the shadows. She was going to witness everything.

The door opened to reveal Draco. His wand was drawn and pointing at the headmaster.

"Ah, Draco, how are you this evening?"

"Who else is here?" Her brother asked nervously. "I heard you talking...!"

"I often talk to myself. I find it most useful."

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, causing Dumbledore's wand to fly from his hand.

"Ingenious... Oh Draco... I once knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you..."

"You can't help me! Don't you understand?" Draco snapped. "I _have_ to do this! I have to kill you! Or he will kill me, my mother, and if that happens I never see my sister again." He said hysterically. Stella felt tears in her eyes she didn't want to lose Draco and her family to the Dark Lord.

"I can help them Draco. I can help you all. Just don't give into him. You are better than this."

_Don't Draco..._ Stella begged silently. Almost as if he heard her, his wand lowered slightly.

That was when the door opened again to reveal Bellatrix, Professor Snape, and several other Death Eaters.

"Well. Look what we have here. Well done Draco..." Bellatrix purred.

"This is your moment, Draco. Do it. Go _on_, Draco, NOW!"

"No." Drawled Snape, stepping forward. Draco dropped his wand in half panic, half relief as the Potions Master took his place.

"Severus." Dumbledore pleaded. "Severus, please."

The dark eyed man raised his wand. The silence in the seconds that followed were the most hollow Stella had ever heard.

"Avada Kedavra!" he hissed, the green light spitting from his wand and hitting the headmaster directly in the chest, sending him over the top of the tower. It took Stella a moment to release the spell put on her had been broken. She still didn't move until Draco was the only one left in the tower.

"Stella!" Draco squeaked when she whipped off her cloak. "Y-you saw!"

Stella stared up at her brother. "Draco…" She whispered. Her brother dropped to his knees and held his sister.

Then they heard someone come back Draco stood ready to defend his sister but relaxed when Snape came into to view. Snape took one look and realised that Stella had seen everything.

Snape indicated that Draco should follow him Draco and Snape started to leave when Stella spoke. "I know why you had to do it. I don't blame you." She knew that Snape knew about the Headmaster and that she didn't blame him. Both of them left leaving Stella alone in the tower.

She knew the only way to be with her family was to kill the Dark Lord.

A week later Stella was leaving Hogwarts to go back to the Mystic Academy to start her training to defeat the Dark Lord. She met her friend Tyler Jones who was picking her up. She took one last look at the school before she and Tyler apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins/ Stella Malfoy.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**AN: When Stella makes a double of herself the double is lifeless. It just looks like a very good copy of the person who created it. Any attack or spell just passes through them.**

**AN2: This takes place during the Deathly Hallows but this is my story so it's different.**

The plan was that Lord Zod had to believe that Skylar Collins had been killed so using an ancient spell Stella made a copy of herself and instructed it to be Sky Collins and the double agreed. After 'Sky' leaves Stella takes to the shadows to watch the events unfold.

She finds a spot in a tree and prepares herself to watch the Dark Lord kill 'Sky'. Stella sees her mother and she sees her and realises that Stella is faking her death. Stella watches as the Dark Lord fires the Killing Curse at her double and smiles when her double acts like the curse hit her and fell to the floor. Her mother is instructed to check and see if 'Sky' is truly dead and she confirms it.

Stella follows the group back to Hogwarts.

"Who is that?"

"Oh my god!"

"It's Sky!"

"Sky Collins?"

"NO!" came Draco's tortured voice. "NO, SKY, NO! Let go of me, let go! Sky!"

"It seems your son fancies the girl." Lord Zod sneered, a cold anger behind his voice.

"He is no son of ours any longer, my Lord." Lucius said quickly. Stella knew that he was making it up. The Dark Lord didn't answer, and instead addressed the crowd.

"Sky Collins is dead!"

Stella thought now was a good time to reveal herself. "No she isn't!" came Stella's voice. "She right here!" She stepped out of the shadows to hear many gasp at the sight of Stella.

Lord Zod looked down at the girl at his feet to see she is no longer there. "Looking for me?" 'Sky' said as she stood beside Stella.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lord Zod yelled. Stella took the hand of her double and they became one.

"The girl you believed to be me was in fact a double of me." Stella explained. "You never truly killed me but what looked like a very life-like version of me."

Lord Zod was mad but before he could react Tyler, Leah Smith, Jake Wilson, Vanessa Jackson, Daniel Mitchell, Kayla Michaels and Scott Williams appeared all pointing heir wands towards Zod and his followers.

Stella smiled as she saw her parents had the idea to go and join Draco. She then held her wand up and one by one each called out.

"Power of Fire!" Stella

"Power of Energy!" Tyler

"Power of Lightning!" Leah

"Power of Earth!" Jake

"Power of Air!" Vanessa

"Power of Water!" Daniel

"Power of Snow!" Kayla

"Power of Shadows!" Scott

"The power of eight unite!" All of them yelled together.

From each of their wands a light shot out towards Zod. Stella's was red, Tyler's purple, Leah's yellow, Jake's green, Vanessa's pink, Daniel's blue, Kayla's white and Scott's silver. All eight united and hit Zod straight in the chest and killed him.

Stella collapsed, but before she could hit the floor her brother caught her and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead!" Draco kept saying hysterically. Tear tracks marred the dirt on his pale face, and the whites of his eyes were streaked with red.

"I'm here, Draco. I'm ok. I'm sorry." Stella said sobbing into her brother's shoulder. Draco stroked her hair murmuring to her in a quiet voice. Once she was calmed down he helped her stand up and they were embraced by their parents.

Afterwards she was embraced by her friends old and new. She did it. She brought an end to the Dark Lord and her family were free.

Her dad, brother and uncle had the Dark Mark removed by Vanessa and Draco was glad to rid of it.

Once Hogwarts was rebuilt Stella and Draco went back and finished their school year and were happy to be back with their friends.

All grown up Stella was reflecting on her life. First she thought she was Skylar Collins only to find that she was in fact Stella Malfoy. She always had a family and she had great friends who supported her when she needed it. She has a twin brother who is happy to have her back.

Life was good.


End file.
